Like a Lily Wie eine Lilie
by Phoenixkind
Summary: Das 5. Jahr in Hogwarts für Harry's Jahrgang. Zwischen Ginny und Neville beginnt langsam eine Freundschaft. Nur das...?


Like a Lily  
  
Prolog  
  
Vor einiger Zeit , stritten sich die Blumen darum , wer die Schönste und Beste überhaupt war. "Schaut her!" , rief der Mohn. "Ich bin der größte! Seht ihr nicht wie ich euch alle überrage?" "Pah!" , entgegnete der Krokus. "Seht nur , ich der Schönste! Schaut doch mal meine Blüten an!" "Aber!" , prahlte der Löwenzahn. "Schaut doch nur her! Seht ihr nicht die Farbe? Wie ich leuchte in prallem Gelb?" Das Gänseblümchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach!" , sagte der Mohn . "DU hast gar nichts zu sagen , klein wie du bist!" Drei Tage später kam der Rasenmäher und alle schönen , großen Blumen wurden vernichtet. Und das Gänseblümchen , so unscheinbar ,zu klein und für den Mäher unerreichbar , lachte sich ins Fäustchen...  
1. Kapitel Herzstiche  
  
Neville zog die Abteiltür hinter sich zu und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen. Zum Glück hatte er ein Abteil für sich alleine. Ihm war nicht besonders danach , sich blöde Bemerkungen von seinen Mitschülern anzuhören. Nun gut , Dean , Seamus und die anderen Gryffindors waren okay , aber er wollte sie ja nicht stören. Und bei Harry , Ron und Hermine hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl , nicht Willkommen zu sein. Der Hogwartsexpress rollte langsam aus Gleis 9 ¾ , raus aus King's Cross. Die Sommersonne schien durchs Fenster , und Neville machte es einen Spalt auf. Er genoss es , wie die warmen Strahlen sein Gesicht kitzelten. London flog rasend schnell an ihm vorbei. Häuser , Muggel , Autos... alles waren nur noch verzogene, bunte Schemen. Plötzlich schreckte er auf. Hatte da nicht jemand geklopft? Langsam wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und ein Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren steckte zaghaft den Kopf hinein. "Ähm... hallo Neville." "Hi Ginny." "Der gesamte Hogwartsexpress ist besetzt. Ist hier vielleicht noch ein Platz frei?" "Klar. Setz dich doch!" "Danke...." Zögerlich und mit hochrotem Kopf nahm Ginny gegenüber von Neville Platz. "Ein bisschen frisch hier." Sie stand auf und schloss das Fenster wieder. Er musterte sie. Sie war gewachsen. Sie war fast schon größer als er , obwohl sie eine Klasse unter ihm war. Ihre Haare trug sie zu zwei Zöpfen , und das erste Mal fiel ihm auf, dass sie grüne Augen hatte. Anscheinend empfand sie seine Blicke als unangenehm und sie schaute zum Fenster heraus. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille. Peinliche Stille. Ginny , so schien es , hatte plötzlich großes Interesse am vorbei rauschendem London und spielte dabei nervös an einer Haarsträhne herum. Neville ging im Geist noch einmal alles durch , dass er auch ja nichts vergessen hatte. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Quaken aus Neville's Hosentasche. Trevor! Er lief rot an , doch Ginny grinste nur freundlich. Verlegen grinste Neville zurück . Er nahm seine Kröte hervor , doch als er Trevor gerade auf seiner Hand sitzen hatte , hüpfte dieser auch schon auf den Sitz. Neville wollte ihn packen doch... zu spät , schon saß Trevor auf dem Fußboden. Ginny gluckste. Neville hockte sich auf den Fußboden und wollte grade seine Hand um die Kröte schließen , da - hüpfte sie einen Sprung weiter. Ginny fand den auf dem Boden herum kriechenden Neville wohl äußerst amüsant , denn sie hatte vor Lachen schon Tränen in den Augen stehen. Sie beschloss , ihm zu helfen und kniete sich ebenfalls hin und bückte sich um Trevor aufzuheben . Auf einmal begegneten sich ihre Blicke , ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Neville schoss das Blut in die Wangen , er spürte wie er purpurrot anlief. Er musterte Ginny's Gesicht von oben bis unten. Ihre schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen , ihre tiefgrünen Augen (Komisch , Ron hatte doch blaue...) , ihre Stupsnase , die Sommersprossen die quer über ihr Gesicht verliefen ...  
  
"Ähm Neville?" "Hm?" "Ich hab Trevor." Sie hob das moosgrüne Tierchen auf und gab es Neville . "Hier bitte!" "Hm." Ginny setzte sich wieder hin , doch Neville blieb auf dem Boden knien. "Neville , alles klar bei dir?" "Hm" Leicht verstört nahm auch er nun wieder Platz . Ein paar Minuten später alberten die beiden auch schon wieder herum. Hätte jemand die beiden beobachtet , er hätte nicht bemerkt , dass Ginny Weasley eigentlich ein Jahrgang unter Neville Longbottom war. "Sag mal hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung , wer der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird?" , fragte Ginny. Neville schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee." "Und wie geht es Ron so?" "Och , ganz gut eigentlich. Er macht sich nur Sorgen um -" , sie machte eine Pause, "Harry." Neville nickte. "Ja , das war bestimmt schlimm für ihn." "Komm , lass uns lieber das Thema wechseln , ja?" "Okay." Plötzlich öffnete sich die Abteiltür. "Na ihr Lieben? Hunger?" Eine äußerst nett aussehende , alte Frau stand mit einem Schiebewagen , voll mit allen erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten , vor der Tür und lächelte die beiden an. "Nein , danke." , sagte Ginny und versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln , doch ihre Augen lächelten nicht mit . Neville , der wusste , dass es bei den Weasleys in Sachen Geld nicht so gut aussah , hatte Mitleid mit Ginny , griff in seine Tasche und holte ein paar Münzen heraus. "Bitte einmal Bertie Botts Bohnen und zwei Schokofrösche." Seine Eltern waren einmal Auroren gewesen und hatten schon ziemlich gut für ihn gesorgt. Da sie selber im Krankenhaus lagen , konnten sie mit dem Geld sowieso nicht viel anfangen .Die Frau lächelte , nahm ihm das Geld ab und gab ihm die gewollten Süßigkeiten . Dann schloss sie die Tür wieder. Neville bot Ginny einen Schokofrosch an. "Nein danke Neville , ich..." "Jetzt nehm schon!" Er lächelte sie an. "Gut , danke." Sie riss sie Verpackung auf und schon sprang ein kleiner , brauner Frosch aus Schokolade heraus. Sofort hatte sie ihn geschnappt. "Hey , scheint so , als hättest du Talent fürs Frösche und Kröten fangen!" Ginny antwortete , doch da sie sich den Frosch schon in den Mund gestopft hatte kam nur ein "HMPF" heraus. Sie nahm die kleine Sammelkarte aus der leeren Verpackung raus und las sie : "Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander , hervorragender Magizoologe und Autor des Klassikers "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" . Besitzt den Merlin-Orden zweiter Klasse ." "Ch hb Kinneworfy Hpf !" "Bitte was?" Neville schluckte den Schokofrosch hinunter. "Ich hab Kennilworthy Whisp!" Er las vor : "Kennilworthy Whisp ist ein namhafter Quidditch-Fachmann, der Autor von (unter anderem) "Das Wunder der Wigtown Wanderers" , "Er flog wie ein Verrückter" , "Klatscher klatschen : Verteidigungsstrategien im Quidditch" und natürlich "Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten". Aber Ginny hörte gar nicht richtig zu , denn sie war gerade dabei , die Bertie Botts Bohnen aufzumachen. "Ich darf doch , oder?" , fragte sie mit Engelsmiene. Neville lachte. "Hörmal , das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!" "Wos?" Sie machte einen Schmollmund. "Von außen wirkst du immer so schüchtern aber in Wirklichkeit bist du ein kleiner Teufel." Sie grinste. "Du wirkst aber auch meistens ganz anders. Damals noch auf dem Ball..." "Erinner mich bloß nicht daran! Ich hab dir die Füße eingetreten." "Ach." ,Ginny machte eine abwerfende Handbewegung. "Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen!" Trevor quakte. "Siehst du , er findet's auch !" Und so redeten und alberten und futterten (Neville erwischte aus Versehen eine Blumenkohl-Bohne , sonst hatten sie relativ Glück) sie noch , bis die Sonne langsam hinter der Hügellandschaft Schottlands verschwand und der Himmel sich rubinrot färbte. Langsam tuckerte der Hogwartsexpress immer mehr , bis er schließlich zum Stillstand kam. Die beiden packten ihre Sachen und hievten ihre Koffer aus dem Zug hinaus. Auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade begegneten ihnen das Gryffindor-Trio : Hermine , Harry und Ron. "Hallo ihr beiden!" , rief Hermine. "Hi Ginny! Oh , hi Neville!" Harry winkte nur kurz , aber daraufhin lief Ginny purpurrot an , versuchte Harry ein Lächeln zu zuwerfen , was aber eine Grimasse wurde und stotterte : "H...Hallo ihr...ihr Drei!" Hermine grinste , Ron verdrehte die Augen und Harry ging schon eilig weiter. Jedem war bekannt , dass Ginny Harry bewunderte. Ja , ihn sogar anhimmelte. Spätestens seit er ihr vor drei Jahren , im 2. Schuljahr das Leben gerettet hatte. Neville wusste nicht wieso und weshalb doch plötzlich empfand er Ginny's Lächeln für Harry wie einen Messerstich in seine Eingeweide . Anscheinend machte er ein schmerzhaftes Gesicht denn Ginny wandte sich nun wieder ihm zu und fragte besorgt : "Hast du Schmerzen oder so?" "Nein nein!" Neville lächelte tapfer. "Sicher nicht? Seitenstiche vielleicht?" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf , womit er ja auch nicht log. Nein , Seitenstiche hatte er nicht , es waren Herzstiche. 


End file.
